iOMG Zombie
by Psyicman
Summary: iCarly meets Zombie survival. Takes place from the end iOMG.
1. Chapter 1

iOMG Zombie

Carly could not believe what she was seeing in the court yard of the school. Sam was kissing Freddie. This was a new kind of strange for her. She really did think it was there new intern Brad that Sam was in love with. Carly watched as Sam and Freddie just stood there awkwardly and not saying anything. Freddie looks like he is about to finally say something and just as he is getting it out the schools P.A. system lets out a loud squeal as it turned on.

"All students and faculty please report to the gymnasium immediately. Repeat all students and faculty report to the gymnasium immediately!" Principal Franklin's voice cuts through. What ever Freddie was going to say died on his tongue with that announcement. Sam stood there awkwardly and shifted a little. "Let's talk about everything after the lock-in ok. Let's just get to the gym." He finally said. Sam looked disappointed but shook her head yes.

Carly wanted to dive under the table or hide any where. She even wished she could turn invisible. Instead she did not move as the door swung open with Sam and Freddie coming through. They both looked at Carly as they entered. They all just stood there in an awkward silence for a while shuffling there feet. Students were passing by the door not even bothering to look into the class room. A teacher however did look into the room and saw them. "Hey guys Principal Franklin said for you all to get to the gym." The teacher said.

He walked over and pulled the door to the court yard to make sure it was closed then locked it. He checked the windows to see if they were shut as well. "Whats going on teach?" Sam asked. "Principal Franklin will explain everything at the gym. I need to help in locking and check all the doors and windows." The teacher explained. He ushered them out of the class room and then locked that as well. As the group walked to the gym it got louder and louder as kids and teacher were waiting to find out what was going on.

"Carly! Hey! Carly!" Gibby hollered. Sam and Freddie were standing a little farther apart then normal and not looking at each other. Gibby noticed as he ran up to them. "What's the matter Gibby?" Carly asked. "They made me take Spencer out of the testing chamber." Gibby whined. "What! Why would they make you do that we still have a lot of data we still need to collect. We might have to start over." Carly complained. "I know but they said it was an emergency and that everyone needed to hear what is going on." Gibby explained.

She looked around and spotted Spencer talking to one of the teachers. His hair was still all wild from being electrocuted. She hopped he would not try to get revenge on Gibby and herself for the experiments they did. She was broken out of her thoughts by Principal Franklin speaking into a bull horn. "Students please settle down." He waited for the students to settle down before he continued. "A few hours ago four monkeys escaped from a medical testing lab a few miles away."

"Due to the fact that they may carry diseases that can be transmitted to humans the local police have issued us and the surrounding areas under quarantine till the animals have been caught by animal control. Any unused class rooms are being locked and windows must remain shut. You may not go outside or unlock any windows or doors. Your parents are being notified as well. Stay inside and report to one of the teachers if you see any one of the monkeys. We will keep you posted on the situation.

"That is all. You may now go back to your projects." Principal Franklin concluded his announcement. Some kids started to move around and chat about the info that they were just given. Others started to go back to there projects. Spencer walked over to where Carly and the rest were after finishing his conversation with the teacher. "So guys are the experiments over, can I not get a face full of stink gas again." Spencer asked.

He looked oh so hopeful that the experiments or as he thought of them tortures were done he did not want to go back into the box. "No Spencer we are not done with our tests. We really should start from the beginning since you were let out." Spencer eyes went wide and he looked like he was about to run. "But we can just pick up were we left off. We don't have much left and if we hurry we can get through them with no problems. Gibby can you please give me one moment with Sam and Freddie. I'll be right there." Carly said.

"Uhhhh! Fine let's go Spencer back to the testing chamber." Gibby motioned with his hands for Spencer to follow and they both left the gym for the room where the equipment was. Carly watched them go and then turned around to face her best friends. "What is going on you guys and no secretes." Carly asked. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for there responses. A million things raced through Sam and Freddie's minds just then on how to answer Carly. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Freddie beat her to it.

"Look Carly me and Sam need to talk about what happened first. We need to collect our thoughts and then we are going to talk after the lock-in. Then when we know what's going on we will come tell you what we know. Ok." Freddie actually sounded like he was in charge and not going to back down on his stance. Carly was a little taken aback by his declaration. "I actually have to agree with the nub this time Carly. So if you will excuse me I am going to go back to our project and get me some fudge." Sam walked off. Carly turned to watch her go and then turned back to Freddie.

He stood there for a seconded fidgeting and then hurried off after Sam. Carly was floored. This was major. Like when she found out that her two best friends kissed the first time and had to find out with gassed up Sam. Only this time she witnessed it first hand. Carly knew she was going to get her answers soon but right now she needed to get back to her and Gibby's project. Using some of the more extreme experiments might make her feel better. It was all for science and a good grade. Well that's the way she rationalized it to herself.

On top of the roof of the school a lone monkey scrabbled over and under the heaters and ducted on the school. It stops over a small vent eyes wide, scanning around for any threat real or imaginary, its mouth foaming, and eyes blood shot. A click and a loud whoosh is heard as air blasts the poor creature in the stomach. It screeches and bolts to the edge of the roof jumping at the last possible second to a cable pole. The monkey reaches out and grabs for the poll to shimmy up.

It made it up to the cross beams holding the transformer and the glass wire insulators. It was moved so fast that as it was trying to get away that it touched two of the wires at the same time. 110,000 volts of electricity course through the tiny monkey. Its hands and feet clinch tight around the wires it touched sealing its fate to a shocking death. It was dead before it even hit the ground. The students of Ridgway watched as the power flocculated. No one really took note of what it meant thought.

A passing raccoon scavenged off it that night and in the morning a bunch of scavenger birds seeing an easy meal came down to pick at the carcass. It would not be long before animal control and police found the dead monkey all pecked up from the birds to clean up. The other monkeys had been caught and returned to the lab a few hours ago with no problems. It was sad that they found this one dead and so close to the school. The police and animal control tried really hard to keep them away from the children.

Now that they found the last monkey the quarantine could be lifted and the kids could go home. And not a moment to soon the police gave the all clear to the school and the surrounding area that the monkeys have been captured and returned to the lab. It was early in the morning, and projects were done, and kids that passed out were waking up. Sam did write on a few people foreheads but it was no were near as bad as what she wrote on Gibby that one time. Also not in anything as permanent that time.

"No! No! The chowder is a lie!" Spencer woke up in the fetal position on the floor in his test chamber. His eyes were sticky from tears and his clothing burned in random places. He tried to move but found his muscles were twitching. He tried to speak but found he could not move his jaw or tongue anymore. His hearing was muted and indistinct; the door to the test chamber was open. He could not remember much after he was back in there getting tortured again. He vaguely remembered a pink fog flooding the chamber then nothing.

It seemed the lights were off in the room beyond the chamber he was in. He could see a little out into the room outside. "Hello? Carly, Gibby? Anyone out there?" Spencer shouted when he got his ability to speak under control. He presses his face to the glass and slowly stands up. Something shadowy passes into and out of his peripheral vision quickly. He tries to follow it only for it to vanish from his sight. "Subject seems to be displaying the typical side affects of the knock out-gas: muscle spasms, loss of motor control, and looks to be having a hard time speaking. The voice sounded hazy and far away when all of a sudden.

"Hey Spencer do you remember anything about last night?" Gibby said from the door behind him.

"AHHHHH! Gibby you almost gave me a heart attack!" Spencer shouts out and Gibby shouted in surprise as well.

"Sorry Spence I just came to check and see if you were still asleep and if the gas wore off. I didn't scare you did I?"

"Oh no Gibby I always wake up in fits of terror; you only made my heart pound so hard it wants to jump out of my chest!"

"Ah then if you always wake up that way your fine and your heart looks to still be inside you."

"Yeah I am just doing peachy King on my end. What time is it and no i don't remember happened last night?" Spencer steps out of the testing chamber.

"Its 8:00 a.m. and don't remember anything about last night?"

"Not really I remember getting back in the chamber, then some sort of pink gas filling it, and then nothing after that."

"Test subject is experiencing the temporary amnesia of the knock-out gas." Gibby speaks into a digital recorder. "You should get your memories back in a couple of hours Spence. Like I said it's only temporary."

"Great. Hey where is Carly and everyone else?"

"There waiting for you to wake up because you said you would take us all to get breakfast today."

"Oh right, right, right. Well let's go get them."

Gibby and Brad went home with there parents while the rest wanted to go to Groovy Smoothie. The drive the Groovy Smoothie awkward, Carly sat up front while Sam and Freddie were in the back. Spencer was trying to find out anything about what happened last night after he was put back in the test chamber. Sam and Freddie were silent in the back. Both were looking out there windows. Spencer parked the car and they all go out. Freddie quietly asked Sam to hang back a second.

"Hey could you meet me tonight on the fire escape so we can talk?"

"Wow Fredward you work fast already asking me out."

"Well if you want it to be a date Samantha I'll make ham, fried chicken, get some fat-cakes, and Woo-Hoo punch. It can be a picnic."

Sam's fist clinched and she looked like she was about to punch him and not just for play. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She knew Freddie was challenging her. She could play his game. "That sounds great Fredward. I'll be there." She grabbed him by the shirt "Oh and don't call me Samantha." Then dragged him into the Groovy Smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was just as awkward then the car ride if not more so. Aside from everyone being tired and moving a little slower then usual, it was nice to be done with the lock-in. Sam and Freddie seemed to be acting like there normal selves to every one else's but anyone who knew them for long could see something was up because they were not interacting with each other normally; at a glance it looked normal but it was not completely organic. Carly kept steeling glances at Sam and Freddie.

They seemed to be going out of there way to keep there hands to them selves but it wasn't working that way. They kept reaching for the same syrup or ketchup and they would end up touching each other. Every time it happened they would reacted like they were burned by the contact. Spencer tried to find out what was going on with those two or what happened last night but no one would give him a strait answer. He was ok till apparently he started remembering what happened last night and early that morning. He just all of a sudden started starring into empty space and was silent the rest of the meal.

T-Bo kept pestering them with different things he put on a stick. The only thing they did end up getting were some muffins. The quartet ate breakfast with little conversation. They could feel the awkward in the air as they were eating. When they parted ways it did not get any better. Carly offered Sam and Freddie a ride home but they both declined. Freddie wanted to go shopping at the grocery store and Sam wanted to walk home. When Carly and Spencer got back home Spencer collapsed on the couch face down and just started bawling into a pillow.

"The chowder lies! Or the pink bunnies of the Apocalypse are going to eat me!" That is all Carly could really understand from him. Carly tried to help him but he just would sob harder and harder the longer she was there. She made a quick note of it in her note book then went to e-mailed Gibby to get the last bit of data that he collected from Spencer for extra credit. Then decided to get a little sleep considering she did not get much from the lock-in and Spencer seemed content to cry about the experiments last night.

Sam walked home. She was not in a good mood. As she walked she reflected on what has been happening with Freddie. Things like how she tried to show him her nicer side, about the kiss she gave him, him asking to talk to her tonight, how they reacted to each other at breakfast. Then when he stopped her to talk to her for a moment; all he wanted to do was talk but then she had to get snippy with him and he gave her all the rope she needed.

She had taken Freddie's rope and now she was hanging herself with it but what she possibly really wanted to do was strangle him with it. Well if it was real rope. Well not really but maybe scare the chiz out of him. "When had he gotten smarter about there trading of insults?" Sam wondered. He would never say something cutting like she would say to him sometimes. Just stuff that would make her stop and think or like earlier just keep feeding her rope till he had her right were he wanted her.

If It ended like it used to it would be with her doing something physically violent to him just to make sure he knew she was still in charge. Now they just did a back and forth. She though about how she put her feelings on the line by kissing him and made it loud and clear she liked him. She could understand he wanted some answers but now he probably would go out now and really make it a picnic out there on the fire escape. A part of her felt special that Freddie would do that for her but the other part still had a bunch of the walls she built up about him and did not like it.

She wanted more then anything to just call him and tell him to forget it all but the Puckett Pride and her own stubbornness would not let her do it. Her thoughts were going so quickly she was home before she knew it. She just went strait to the bathroom, past her mom without saying a word, took a shower, changed into some PJs, set her alarm to sometime afternoon, and then plopped in bed. "Damn that nub this is some serious chiz." She mumbled.

Freddie was not the kind of person to just rush head long into things. Not like how he handled things with Sam moments ago. He did how ever get a sort of enjoyment at actually winning against Sam. Over the years he has learned a few things about how to beat Sam in an argument. One was to use Sam logic in most cases. The other was to just wait for it to circle back and let it bit her. The last thing was even if she did get bit by her own logic he still lost because he would end up with a bruise.

He also learned that he could be just as stubborn as Sam sometimes. That's part of the reason he was now shopping for the ham, fried chicken, Fat Cakes, and Woo-Hoo punch to make a picnic. The other part was he really wanted to talk to her about what happens now that she put her feelings for him out there. "Sam has been nicer to me lately even before Brad became our intern. She was less physically violent to me. Even when she was hitting me it never really bothered me in the end. Geez I must be some kind of masochist." Freddie was thinking. In the end he knew he like the kisses they had shared.

"I need to think about how I want to go about things with Sam and even with Carly. They are my best friends and I don't want to ruin things with ether of them. We are friends first and I need to think this through." Freddie made his way to the shopping center supermarket. He grabbed a basket and then began his shopping. As he entered the market a small convoy of Army vehicles rumbled down the road behind him.

Carly woke to the sound of something smashing into her window and the sound of her alarm going off seconds later. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and hitting the off switch on her alarm. It was about 3 pm in the afternoon. She was still tired but if she slept anymore she would be up all night. Standing Carly stretched and stood to walk to her window. She looked around for the source of what originally woke her up. She found a pigeon flopping around on the sill of her window.

She ran from her room to look for her brother. "Spencer get up and come help me!" He was asleep on the couch face down. She tried to shake him awake but he was not budging. "Guess me and Gibby should have taken it easier on him after all. Now what?" She thought. She ran to her linen closet and grabbed an old towel then ran back to her room. Looking under her bed she reached under and grabbed a scarf which promptly went flying behind her.

Several more things flew through the air, an air horn, a left shoe, a rubber chicken, a bad Build-A-Bra she had no idea why she made, and a hideous sweater her grandfather gave her one birthday till she found an empty shoe box. She hopped on her bed, then onto the trampoline, to her window. She opened her window only to see that the bird still there but not moving. Carly felt her heart fall at the sight of the bird. Still though she spread the towel out between her hands and grabbed the bird. Picking it up Carly took a look at the bird.

It was a sad sight. It was covered in blood and it looked like it had a broken wing. She was placing the bird into the box she had but as she reached down to place it in the box the pigeon twisted around and pecked at her finger a few times. "Ouch!" She quickly put it in the box and put the lid on. She saw her finger was bleeding a little. She put it in her mouth for a moment till the blood stopped. The Pigeon seemed to be scared and she hoped it did not hurt it's self again. She placed it on the bed and then placed a shoe on it. She needed to call animal control or maybe a Vet to see if they could take it in and get it some help or something. She looked up some numbers on her computer and then started to call.

Freddie did not sleep at all since he got home from shopping. He was in the kitchen cooking or out on the fire escape setting up for when Sam got over. It was lucky his mom was working really late today. Sam just texted him saying she was going to stop over at Carly's then would come over. He had one of those what the heck am I doing moments as soon as he put his phone down. He was shaken out of it by the TV going as background noise by a horrible screeching of the emergency broadcast system that came on. He worked for a little longer then as the sound was still going there was a knock on his door.

Sam was nervous and was again tempted to run. Carly was standing next to her with the shoe box with the pigeon in it. She was taking it to the vet down the block but Sam asked her to wait with her. "Relax Sam. You and Freddie talk and work it out. Just keep me in the loop ok." Freddie answered the door as the horrible noise of the TV stopped and the announcer came on. "An outbreak of rabies has been detected in the city. Keep inside as much as possible and keep pets indoors as well. Pets are recommended to get there rabies shots updated as needed as quickly as possible. The National Guard and the CDC has mobilized to contain the outbreak and are moving as quickly as possible."

The announcement repeated once more and then it cut back to what ever was playing. The gang where not really paying attention. "Hey ladies how are you all?" Freddie asked. They both answered with a greeting of there own. "Well I'm going to take this little guy to the Vet. We're all friends first no matter what happens guys. Sam please don't kill Freddie. And Freddie don't poke the Puckett. Also guys remember no secrets between us. That goes for between you guys as well." Carly waved goodbye and left.

"Oh one more thing I'll text you as I come back but can you check on Spencer for me in a while. He is passed out on the couch and won't wake up." Both gave her a sure and they both called out be safe after her and then Sam and Freddie stood there quietly till Sam had enough standing around.

"So are you going to invite me in anytime soon Fredward?" Sam half demanded.

"Oh right. Sorry. Come on in. Everything is set up out side."

"Did you really set up a picnic on the fire escape?"

"Yeah I did actually with all your favorites."

Freddie escorted Sam to the window were he set everything up. He put a lot of effort into making this look nice. He put up a few strands of holiday lights around the window for light and had a thick rubber mat for padding, with a blanket set up on top of it, a cooler, his pair pad with speakers and a nice play list of songs Sam liked, and a big basket with all the food.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard dork?"

"Probably but as you can see I called your bluff. And now we can talk about what happened at the lock-in with some good food. So dig in."

Sam did not need to be told twice. She had barely sat down when she had opened up the basket, grabbed a drink from the cooler, and started to chow down on a leg of fried chicken. No plate or napkins used. Freddie sat down across from her and fixed himself a plate of food and ate at a slower and less frantic pass then the way Sam was eating. Sam slowly realized that she was being watched by Freddie. As she became aware she slowed down and started to watch Freddie back. They ate in silence for a while before Freddie decided to voice a concern he could not get out of his head.

"Sam can I ask you something? This is going to sound bad but I just kind of need to hear the truth from you please."

Sam stopped eating a moment. "Well?" She demanded.

"I… well… I just need to know if that kiss was some kind of joke. I have all these bad thought buzzing in my head and I just need to know the truth so I can get them out and we can talk rationally please."

Sam's head whipped up to looked at Freddie. A little hurt cropped into her expression. "What kind of dumb nub thoughts are you thinking. That I would kiss you like that because I am pulling some kind of elaborate prank that got out of hand or something? Give me some credit. No it's not a prank or joke Fredjerk!"

Freddie could tell that Sam was being sincerer. He felt really bad that he asked her that but his mind was running wild and what she just said just stopped it all.

"Sam I'm sorry really it's just this was just so sudden. I honestly had no idea you felt anything for me other then contempt. I believe you and I'm sorry."

Freddie looked down at the blanket. He picked at some stray strands in the fabric. Sam resumed eating and was tearing apart her food more then usual. Freddie picked at his no longer really hungry. He wondered if he should just let things be as they are for a little longer. Maybe just let her eat and try again some other time.

But knowing Sam she would not give him another chance. Freddie was thinking about how he just blew his chance with Sam. Out of the blue Sam put her food down and looked over at him. She was pissed that he would think it was all a prank but then again when she stopped and thought about it. It really did feel like a got-yeah if she thought about it from Freddie's point of view and her thoughts turned to what Carly said to not keep secrets with each other.

"I tried so hard to convince myself that you were always just going to be the enemy I loved to hate, the nerd-tech-mama's boy that I would always just use and abuse, argue with, beat up, take money from, make you buy things for me, blame things on, and a whole lot of other things. I still don't understand why you took all that abuse or put up with me. Then some where in all that we actually became friends. I still did those things but it became a kind of our thing. A game of some weird sort we played. Our first kiss was really special to me. That's where it went down hill for me."

"I started to notice things about you and well it just kept going from there. When Brad became our intern and you guys were all buddy buddy I though it was be a good opportunity to just hang out with you to show you I did not hate you and maybe kind of start fresh. And I can't blame you really for thinking it was a kind of joke for me to kiss you but I did it because I really do have some sort of feelings for you."

Freddie listened with wrapped attention to Sam he could not speak even if he wanted to. Sam just put all her cards on the table about how she felt. He was both honored that Sam would tell him how she felt instead of beating around the bush. He was racing to come up with some sort of response like what kinds of things she noticed about him but that could wait for another time. He quickly realized he had the perfect idea.

"Hold on one second Sam I will be right back I need to get something I was saving for you." Freddie raced through the window into his apartment, through his room and into the kitchen. He through open the fridge and grabbed a specially prepared milk shake and raced back.

"Here this was something I was saving for if things went south or dessert which ever came first. I'm sorry."

"What is it some kind of shake dork?"

"Yep it's something I know you will love. It took me a while to get it as right as I could."

Sam took a sip and her eyes widened in pure surprise at the flavor and that Freddie made, the Holy Grail of shakes, The Fat Shake. She quickly gulped half of it down with no head rush as only Sam could do.

"Freddie you made this? It tastes better then the limited edition Fat Shake they did for a few months after WebiCon how did you get it."

"I made it. I managed to find a recipe online and I made a few changes to it and added a few real Fat Cakes to it to make it more authentic."

"This is like sucking heaven through a straw Freddie. It tastes better then the original. Thanks. Apology accepted and you're going to give me the recipe." Sam severed the taste of the last of her shake.

"I'm glad you like it. So now it's probably my turn to tell you how I feel huh."

"Look Benson you don't have to. We can just go back to the way things were and just go on like nothing happened."

"No that won't work Sam. I will be honest and say I never though you would have feelings for me. I though I was the "Nub" to you but still some what of a friend because I think of you as a really good friend. Someone I can trust despite everything that has happened between us. I put up with you at first because you were Carly's friend but then I also started to like the "game" we played and you became one of the best friends I have. Kissing you that first time is something I will also always cherish and when you kissed me yesterday it was almost as good as our first. I just wish I was not so shocked that I could have responded. I want to see were this goes between us. I just have one question for you. Were do you want this to go between us Sam?"

Sam and Freddie fell into a silence that lasted for a little bit as Sam thought about what Freddie said. It was comfortable and they both watch the sky or as Sam did finish her shake and ate a little more. As time passed Sam's and Freddie's phone both vibrated with a text from Carly. She asked if everything is ok and was on her way back and if they wanted to come over.

"Why don't we take things slowly Benson. Maybe go on a date or two and see if we both want to take anything farther?"

Freddie stood up and motioned for Sam to do that same. They faced each other for a moment.

"Going on a few dates sounds great but no matter what happens we should promises to always be best friends first. We can figure out the details later."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea on both accounts. I promise. Now let's go check on Spencer."

"I promise too. But there is one thing I want to do before we go check on Spencer and meet up with Carly."

"Oh what is it Freddie?"

"This." Freddie took Sam's face in his hands and placed his lips on hers.

Sam was a little shocked but quickly responded back, holding onto his shoulders again, they shared a really awesome kiss. She was so happy Freddie actually kissed her this time. It felt like it should have felt at the lock-in. When they were done Sam looked at Freddie. He had this twinkle in his eye and a lopsided grin on his face. Not wanting him to be to smug about it and to let him know who was in charge and not letting him see it coming she kneed him in the stomach. Not to hard though.

Freddie sunk to his knees as the air rushed from his body. He took a huge gulp of air and looked up. Sam reached down and grabbed large fried chicken leg and took a bite of it. She had a playful hint of superiority on her face as she looked down at Freddie while munching on the leg. "What part of taking things slowly did you not understand nub?" Sam said with a mouth full of meat.

As soon as Freddie could breathe and stand he looked at her as she climbed through the window back into his apartment. He watched as her hair and hips swished through the hall. "Guess I really am a masochist and she will never change." Passed through his mind. Again he had one of those "What the heck am I doing?" moments as she disappeared around the corner. "You coming nub?!" Sam shouted from some were inside and Freddie could not be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Freddie walked over to check on Spencer. When Sam and Freddie opened the door they were surprised to find that Spencer was running from the kitchen table that had a sculpture on the table of what looked like cement in the shape of a Mount Rushmore cover in glitter. Only instead of the presidents it was of the iCarly cast (Gibby too), another sculpture of neon light signs that say Open spelling Closed by the window, and giant belt buckle made of smaller belt buckles sitting on the living room coffee table. Spencer was moving a million miles an hour running from one to the next.

He seemed to be covered in pink goo with it from head to toe. A pot on the stove was belching flames, not out of control which was a suspiring to them. As he ran to his belt buckle sculpture for the 3rd time since the pair were standing there he finally noticed them. "Hey guys how is everything, where's Carly, Check out my new sculptures, watch out for the clam chowder it lies…" Spencer just kept talking as he ran around the room no longer paying attention to the pair.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and nodded with an unspoken understanding of what to do between them. Freddie ran over to the kitchen stove while Sam went over by the couch waiting for Spencer to pass by. Freddie found the fire blanket; he turned off all the burners and dropped it over the pot smothering the flames under it. Sam waited for Spencer to come back around by the couch. When he did she grabbed him by the arm and tripped him onto the couch. Spencer got right back up and kept going.

Sam looked around finding a roll of duct tape on the floor and when Spencer came back around Sam repeated what she did only this time she used the tape to tie his legs and hands. Spencer just started shouting random things long and loud. "Do something!" Freddie shouted over Spencer. Sam ran to the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel and ran back. She shoved it in his mouth and then put a piece of tap over his mouth holding it in place. "Now what do we do?" Freddie asked.

"How should I know?" Sam shouted back. Freddie and Sam started arguing back and forth all the while holding Spencer down. Sam was getting frustrated and so she decided to solve the problem with violence. "Hold him." She commanded Freddie. She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed an orange, took aim, and fast balled it right into Spencer's head. He went down on the couch. "Boom-Ba!" Sam cheered raising her hands to the ceiling. Spencer looked to be calmed down he was sitting up. "Ow ow ow ow!" Spencer groaned through the towl and tape.

"You done acting all crazy there Spencer?" Sam asked pulling the gag off.

"Ouch! Why did you pelt me with citrusy fruit?" Spencer complained. "Get me out of this please." As they helped Spencer get out of the tape Carly ran in the door. The moment she was in side she ran to the first person she saw which was Spencer. She cried hard into his stomach not caring about the pink goo and started to shake as she held on to him. It was really shocking for them all to see. She was obviously really shook up about something.

"Shhhhhh Shhhhhhh! What happened kid-O?" Spencer tried to fine out what was going on. Carly just kept crying. "Carls what's the matter? Did someone hurt you? Who was it they will be eating from a tube in there neck if..." Sam was getting worked up. Freddie put his hands on Sam's shoulders to calm her down. Carly stopped crying let go of Spencer and she hugs herself. It takes a few moments for her to calm down but eventually she calms down enough to tell them what happened. "I was walking home from the Vet office were I dropped off that hurt Pigeon. On my way back after, I texted you guys, this guy comes from behind me and grabbed my arm. He would not let go, his eyes were all cloudy, and it looked like he was trying to bite me. I kicked him as hard as I could and then ran all the way here." Carly sat on the couch and Sam came over to her and hugged her.

"I'll call the police and tell them someone attacked you. Do you think that you can describe him to the police so they can find him?" Spencer walked over to the phone and started to dial 9-1-1. "Um Sam you have blood all over your back!" Freddie said with some fear in his voice. Sam looked behind her and pulled her shirt out to see and sure enough there was blood all the back of Sam's shirt. She and Carly searched for were the source of blood was coming from. Carly was checking all over till Sam grabbed Carly's wrist pulling it out. Carly screamed when she saw her left arm. A bite mark was on her forearm bleeding badly.

Spencer dropped the phone at the scream. Freddie ran to the kitten and grabbed a clean dish towel. He tossed it to Sam who quickly wrapped it around Carly's arm. Freddie then went to get the First-Aid kit. He quickly and ran over to inspect Carly's arm "Shhh Shhhh! It's ok Carly calm down I'll get this taken care of. Spencer tried to sooth and calm her down. He looked at the wound then ran back to the phone and picked it up. "Sorry about that. Yeah and you can add assault to the guy that did this I'm looking at my sisters arm with a bite on it that he gave her. Uh-huh, yeah, ok, Seattle Union Hospital, ok thanks." Spencer hung up the phone.

"Guys we need to get to the hospital fast!" Freddie came back with the First-Aid kit. He helped temporarily bandage Carly's arm. "What was that about Seattle Union Hospital Spencer?" Freddie asked. "Were going to take Carly there the operator told me that she will send an officer there to question Carly and she should have her wound looked at and get her blood tested. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing lets go." He ushered them to the door and down to his car. In side his head Spencer was going nuts. He was trying not to thinking of all the diseases she could have gotten.

Right now though he needed to be strong and not freak out the kids even more. He drove fast but carefully to the hospital. He never would have thought that his little sister would be attacked by some psycho. The way the 9-1-1 operator said test could not be good either. What if she did have something incurable, Carly's life would be ruined. He did not want to think about it so he kept driving. In the back seat Sam sat next to Carly who was holding her arm and staring out the window at nothing. Tears were silently dripping down her face.

Carly's face suddenly paled. "I'm not feeling too good." Carly complained. Freddie looked to the back seat and immediately noticed her color and the way she sounded. She then leaned forward and puked all over the floor. Sam franticly pulled Carly's hair back so she did not get any in it. This was bad Carly could have any number of things that could make her sick like that. Carly broke out in a cold sweat. "Hang in there kid-O were almost there!"

They pulled into the emergency parking lot and quickly walked into the reception area. Carly was moving very sluggish and kept wrenching having nothing left to expel. The kids went and sat down while Spencer talked to the emergency room reception nurse. When she heard that Carly was bitten and her symptoms her eyes widened. She typed fast then gave Spencer some paper work to fill out, then a bracelet to put it on Carly, and then got up and talked to another nurse. The other nurse's eyes also widened then she ran off.

Spencer put the patient bracelet on Carly's uninjured wrist. No sooner than he did that the door opened and they called Carly's name. They all got up to go but the nurse said only family for now. They ushered Carly to a bed and that's when all Hell broke loose. A doctor, two nurses, and two orderly came over and strapped Carly to the bed and then started to wheel her off. Spencer freaked. "What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Spencer was trying to fight his way to his sister. The two big orderlies ran up and grabbed him and wrested him to the ground.

The officer that was supposed to meet Spencer and Carly was out in the waiting area with Sam and Freddie asking them some basic questions. They did not have much information that he did not already know from dispatch. The two orderlies brought Spencer back out to the waiting area. There was a commotion as they pushed him onto one of the seat a little ways away from the group. "A doctor will let you know the condition of your sister as soon as he runs his tests." One of the orderlies told Spencer none too gently. The two teens walked over to the Spencer with the officer. "You ok Sir? And why are you covered in pink goo?" The officer asked.

"Never mind the pink goo! No I am not ok my little sister was attacked while walking home from the Vet's office. And now the Hospital took her to get tests and they won't tell me were they took her or are doing." Spencer sounded defeated. "I understand Sir. I was talking to her friends here can you tell me what you know please." The officer pulled out a note pad and a pen again and started to write down what he had been told.

"Her attacker was male. She told me he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and bit her left wrist on the inside. When she got home she was shaken up and crying saying a man tried to bite her but she did not know about actually being bitten. When she hugged Sam (he motioned with his hand Sam and Freddie standing nearby to her), Freddie noticed there was blood on Sam's shirt." Sam stood up showed the officer her back. There was a streak of blood near the small of her back. Spencer recounted the rest of what he knew. Told the officer where the Vet office was and anything else they could add.

"Thank you for the information Sir. I'll call dispatch to send a patrol car to the area and see about any strange activity. I will stay here and wait to see if your sister can give a description of the perpetrator as soon the doctors give the all clear." The officer stepped away to radio police dispatch. Spencer turned to Sam and Freddie. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to a doctor about Carly." Spencer got up and walked up to the reception nurse again. Freddie turned to Sam. "I wonder why they did that to Carly and won't tell us anything." Freddie looked so worried.

Sam was worried also but she thought of something a little more proactive then sitting on her butt. "Think you can help in distracting the staff while I sneak a visitors badge and see where they took Carly?" Sam had that glint in her eye that she was aiming to misbehave. "Yeah I'll help. What should I do?" Freddie got up. "See that nurse's coffee on the counter? Go and make Spencer knock it over." Freddie gave Sam a quick kiss on the check and went up to where Spencer was talking to the receptionist.

Sam was a little surprised by Freddie but quickly followed a few feet behind. Freddie walked up behind Spencer waiting for the perfect moment. He was not getting any information and getting frustrated. He was bumped from behind and sent the coffee all over the nurse. "Spencer, Mama I am so sorry about that." Freddie apologized. Sam snuck behind the counter and pulled one of the yellow visitors badge off the desk. She gave Freddie a thumb's up and then snuck off.

She snuck to the next area were there was a gridded white board with names of patients and there room or location. Carly was not on the main white board. Instead she was at the top of the list of a small board near the floor. Quarantine Sam's stomach did a flip. Carly was in some serious chiz to be in Quarantine. It took Sam a moment to compose herself. She needed to find the Quarantine area with Calry. She checked an emergency exit map and found the general area so she walked with as much confidence as someone who should be there could. As she rounded the corner she saw two armed National Guard soldiers standing by were Carly was being held.

She ducked behind the corner when her phone vibrated indicating a text message.

To Sam: Spencer and I almost got thrown out. He also called his father. Have you found where Carly is yet?

To Freddie: I think so she is in Quarantine and there are two soldiers guarding it.

To Sam: What! Carly is in Quarantine! How are you going to get to her?

To Freddie: I have an idea.

To Sam: Do not Sam, DO NOT HURT THE SOLDIERS!

To Freddie: Ok fine I won't. You're such a girl Fredwart. I have another idea then. Now mama needs to work.

Sam put her phone on vibrate and walked up to the soldiers. They blocked the door. "This area is under quarantine no visitors allowed." Sam looked the soldier that talked up and down. "What's your name soldier?" Sam asked. He looked at his partner then back at Sam. "Private Priceton. Now please head back to your family or guardian." The soldier answered. "Well Private Priceton my father is Colonel Steven Shay of the U.S. Air Force and my sister is in there. And since my father is currently station out in the Pacific, currently on his way here with emergency leave I am here to see if she is ok.

Both soldiers looked at each other again. They have heard the name of her "father" but were unsure what to do. "We still can't let you in Miss Shay." Priceton answered. "Privet I will get my father to get your commanding officer to give you both the most menial and trivial tasks there are every day for the rest of your service time unless you let me in." Sam got really dark as threatened them. Priceton looked to his fellow officer his face white.

He responded with a shrug. They both put there hand on there ears, receiving a radio transmission. "Yes sir where on our way." Both soldiers just left. "That was convenient." Sam thought. She went up to the door and turned the handle. "Locked, well that won't stop mama." She reached into her hair and pulled out her bobby pins. She was just about to start working on the lock when. "Think we have enough time to let me time you?" Freddie said from beside her. Sam nearly jumped out of her skin. She instantly turned to the source and proceeded to start punching.

"Ow!, Ow!, Ow!, Ow!, Sam please Owww! Freddie put his hands up to try and ward off as many punches as he could but fell on his butt. Sam stopped when she saw him fall. "Geez nub what were you thinking sneaking up on me like that. You're lucky I did not rip your arm off." Sam slid her hand through her hair blowing out a sigh. Sam helped him off the ground. "How did you get a visitors badge anyway?" Sam asked as he brushed himself off.

"When I found out Carly was in Quarantine I told Spencer and he flipped out. The nurse was about to call the police. Then there was some kind of disturbance at the front of the hospital and all these cops and soldiers ran out to stop it." Freddie explained. Sam started to work on the lock. "How is Spencer?" Sam asked as she worked on the lock. Freddie was keeping an out down the halls. "I think they threatened to sedate him if he did not calm down. He is still in the waiting room. I told him I would find you and see what's going on with Carly." Freddie explained.

Sam was having a hard time with the lock. This was as hard as the lock that Miss Benson put on there apartment. Still though Sam has picked that lock before, she just never let Freddie know. "Almost got it." Sam said just as the lock clicked open. She pushed the door open leading to a scrubbing room with rubber suites hanging up. "Someone is coming! Quick get in!" Freddie yelled pushing Sam in. He quickly shut the door. He looked around and walked to the rubber suits.

Sam walked over to the sink and then to the window that was looking into what she assumed was one of the quarantine rooms. When she saw what was inside she froze unable to make a sound. "So should we scrub up or do you think we should just go in, get Carly, and get out?" Freddie asked. Sam was not paying attention she was staring into a window. "Sam, Sam, Sam! Hey you ok?" Freddie questioned. He turned around and walked over to Sam. "What's so interesting?" Freddie asked concerned. "Carly." Was the simple response from Sam.

Freddie looked through the window as well. Carly was on a bed, in a hospital gown, her hands and legs were bound to the bed, wearing a bite guard, and she was struggling against the bindings. Her wrists and legs were red and raw. She looked to be screaming and yelling in pain but the room was sound proof. Then she just as quick as Sam pointed what was happening to her Carly went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie and Sam sprang into action they both ran to the door separating them from the quarantined. The door looked like it came from a ships bulk head. They started pulling it open as fast as they could not caring that they were not in the rubber suits. They raced through the short hall way as the automatic sprinklers sprayed disinfectants them and they opened the next door as well. They plowed into Carly's room. She was dressed in a simple cloth hospital gown and was just laying on the bed still limp and the heart monitor flat line still going.

Sam ran to Carly's side. "Carly hey, hey, speak to me, Freddie help me!" Sam shouted at him. Freddie was working on getting Carly's feet unbuckled while Sam worked to get the bite mask off her face. The unchanging sound of the heart monitor was like a knife to both of there guts. As soon as Sam got Carly's wrists undone there was still no steady beep of the heart monitor the noise of the flat line. The unchanging sound filled Sam and Freddie's heads and hearts with dread.

They both stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked at each other. They doubled there efforts to free Carly of her bonds. Hopping beyond hope that Carly would be ok. Sam went back to work on the bite mask and then moved to undoing the restraints around her waist. The flat line sound the machine was giving off was weighing heavy on there resolve. Freddie having freed Carly's feet moved to help Sam. Sam pushed his hands away. To much help was not helping. Instead he was trying to find Carly's pulse on her neck.

As Sam got the belt free a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and gave it a squeeze that had it been any other situation Sam would have congratulated Carly. Carly's heart which was not beating suddenly started back up again. It suddenly sky rocketed and her eyes flashed open. They were all white and void of color. Freddie shocked by the sudden movement and Carly's eyes, stumbled and fell on his backside. Sam trapped in Carly's grip could only flinch back but she was not prepared for what happened next.

Carly sat up, let out a terrible and freighting scream. It was loud and low and guttural. Not girly at all. Sam held by Carly death grip was thrown to the floor, Carly sat up, turned as if to run, and fell off the gurney. She hit the ground with a dull thud; she balled up into the feudal position, and started to cry. Sam was landed on her butt hard. Sam and Freddie shared a look through the gurney. Freddie crawled his way to Carly. "Carly are you hurt?" Freddie asked. "Carls were here to help you. Come on we need to get out of this place." Sam said as she too scooted towards them.

Carly cried and shock for a moment on the floor. Sam and Freddie tried there best to console her. "Sam, Freddie where are we, what's going on?" Carly whispered. You could barley hear any life in Carly's voice. "Were in the hospital; getting you out of here Carly. Sam help me carry her!" Freddie raised his voice. Sam moved to put Carly's arm around her neck while Freddie did the same. "Are you ok Sam? Freddie asked. "Everything hurts." Carly stated in the same voice dull and void of emotion. "I'm fine let's get her out of here." They both made there way back the way the entered.

As they approached the door they heard a huge commotion. "This way people move, move, move!" Someone was shouting orders and they could hear people running past the door. Someone screamed out side the door "Look out behind you!" Several gun shoots rang out. They heard running and more muffled yells before the sounds from out side went quite. Sam and Freddie stopped in their tracks. "Freddie hold her for a second." Sam commanded. She made her way to the door and peeked out. She looked down and slammed the door shut and turned to face them.

"Sam? What is it?" Freddie asked. Sam looked pale. Freddie had never seen her look like that before.

"Sam?" Freddie tried again.

"There's two bodies out there…"

"And…?"

"And there both full of bullet holes and covered in blood Freddie!"

"Whoa! Ok let's... just find Spencer and get Carly back home."

Sam went back over to them and slung Carly's arm back over her shoulder. "We need to move fast Freddie I don't like this." Sam said. Freddie nodded. They all moved through the door and quickly past the bodies. One was on top of the other. Sam did not really look and Freddie noticed that indeed both where bullet ridden and coved in blood. He also noted that the skin on one look way more pale then normally a dead body would. He turned his attention back Carly who was still mostly dead weight and loopy.

They all made there way as quickly as they could to where Spencer was talking to the detective. The moved as fast as they could with Carly between them. Freddie who was on the side that Carly's arm was bit noticed that there were black vanes running up her arm. Black blood was seeping through the bandage that was over the wound. He was just noticing it looked bad. He kept his mouth shut and kept going. Sam was truly scared. She never really scared but today she was. The only ever time she was scared was when Carly and her where almost killed out on the window washing scaffold.

This was something much bigger though. Some crazy person or persons were running around bitting others and people where shooting them. The next thing to do was find Spencer. From there they can find Carly some real help. As the trio pushed on they passed a few scattered people in the halls. No one made to stop them and they found there way back to the waiting room with spencer. They found him pacing back and forth and as soon as he spotted them he ran to them. "Guys give me Carly we need to get the heck out of here." He pulled Carly from Sam and Freddy's arms bridal style.

"Get to my car. Run and don't stop for anyone else. There is some whack chiz going on here." Spencer and the gang ran and dodged past doctors, nurses, cops and even a couple of soldiers. No one tried to stop them and they quickly found themselves in the parking garage. The soldiers set up a perimeter and stopped everyone coming into the hospital. No one harassed them as they left though. Not having to dodge people they picked up a little speed and got into Spencer's car and pilled in. Spencer drove as fast as he could. "Spencer do you have any idea what is going on? I mean people are getting attacked and shot at!" Freddie asked.

"I heard some doctors and soldiers talking about how it's not a rabies outbreak. That is something else. And thats all I heard before the gun shots. Thats when things started to get violent. Then you guys showed up and I knew it was time to leave." Spencer said. "I'll check the radio for any news." Freddie said. He started to fiddle with the car stereo till he found a local new station. Not much was being reported that was useful information. It was just the basic stay indoors and report any possible infections to the authorities.

They all headed back to Bushwell not knowing what else to do. As spencer was about to pull into the parking garage though a group of people stopped him. Lewbert was directing them as they worked. They seemed to be setting up fence around the building. "What's going on?" Spencer asked the one that stopped him. "That guy with the wart over there hired us to set up fences around the whole building. He says there are crazy people roaming the streets attacking others so this is for the safety of the tenants." The worker stated.

Lewbert saw Spencer talking to the worker and came over. "Hey I'm not paying you to stand around to chat, chatting McChatting! Get back to work!" Lewbert yelled at the man. "And you!" He pointed at Spencer. "Get in there so we can protect you!" Lewbert was really in a mood today. More so then usual. Spencer parked and they all helped Carly out of the car. She was in such a pitiful state. She was pail and weak but seemed to be able to support some of her weight now. Everyone thought it was a good sign. Spencer, Freddie, and Sam where all still scared.

They all had no idea what was wrong and who they could trust to get Carly some help. They road the elevator in silence and once in the apartment Spencer placed Carly on the couch. "Hey guys can you watch Carly while I call my dad and take a shower really quick." He asked Sam and Freddie. They both agreed. Spencer grabbed the phone and went to his room. He called his dad's base. He left an emergency message saying something was wrong with Carly and he did not know what was wrong with her. He did not mention the hospital incident or her being bit but he did say it was medical. He hoped that his dad would get it quickly.

He took a quick shower and changed into some new cloths. Next he went to his bed and started searching under it. Finding what he was looking for he pulled out a strong box and placed it on his bed. He though hard about what he was going to do now that he was starring at it. He only ever took it out to clean, check, and change the moisture absorber he kept inside. It was something his dad gave to him and made sure he knew how to use and maintain with military practice when he became the guardian of Carly.

He never though he would have to pull it to actually keep it on him. He checked to see if it was in good working order he flipped the safety on the Beretta 9mm and loaded a full magazine into it. He got the shoulder holster and the extra magazines out of the box as well and put them on under his shirt. He remembered some words his dad told him before he left for his station. "I am not giving you this gun because I want you to use it. I pray you never have to pull it out to use. I am giving you this as a last resort for you and Carly." Breaking from his thoughts Spencer tucked it into the holster and buckled it. "Something is up." Spencer said. He just did not know how big it was.

Sam and Freddie where watching Carly as she lay on the couch. Freddie checked her arm and really got a good look at it for the first time. The tendrils of black blood seemed to almost be gone. Red normal blood taking its place. The first-aid kit that was still on the table so he decided to put a new bandage on Carly's arm. "What are you doing?" Sam questioned. "Carly's wound looks to be getting better. See." Freddie said as he removed the old bandage from Carly's wrist. There were still teeth marks but it seemed to be healed a fair amount.

It was unusual because she had only been bitten a few hours before and a wound like that could take days to heal. "So thirsty." Carly moaned. Her voice dry. Sam got up and got a glass of water. When she was back Freddie, done with the bandage helped to sit Carly up to give her a drink. Sam was not sure what to make of this new information about Carly's bite. She did notice Carly's skin was not so pale but it was only a tiny improvement. As Sam and Freddie watched there friend the front door to there apartment suddenly slammed open.

In ran a frantic Ms. Benson who scooped up Freddie in a huge bear hug. "Oh Freddie I am so glade your safe I have been calling you and calling you but something is wrong with my cell phone. I was so worried! With the outbreak of Rabies and the Army coming into the city" Marisa was practically squeezing her son to death as she rambled on about what the world was coming to. "Mom, Mom, MOM! I'm fine I don't have Rabies. Can you please let go." Freddie lightly pushed his mother back as her grip loosened. Spencer cam out from the kitchen.

"Ms. Benson I never thought I would ask you this but do you think you can take a look at Carly. She was bitten and..." Spencer never finished. "Bitten! Oh dear she has Rabies! Freddie where leaving right this instant." Marisa stated. "Mom Carly doesn't have Rabies." Freddie asserted. "Yeah it's something else you crazy woman!" Sam spoke up and stood to face Marisa. "Look Ms. Benson my sister is sick with something and I can't trust the hospitals. Look do you think you can take her over to your place and look after her please. You know a lot more about illnesses then we do.

I need to clean up. Sam and Freddie can fill you in on what happened." Spencer looked so stressed and worn out. "Yes fine I will do so. Bring her over." Marisa conceded. Sam and Freddie carefully got Carly off the couch and brought her across the hall. They where about to place her on the couch when Marisa called out to them. "Hold it!" Sam and Freddie froze where they where not knowing what they did. Marisa came over to the couch with a rubber sheet and placed it over the whole couch. "Ok you can put her down now." Sam looked at Ms. Benson like she could set her on fire with just her mind.

They carefully placed her on the cushions. Ms. Benson went to her closet where she kept her medical supplies and grabbed her huge bag of first aid. She went to Carly's side and placed it at on the floor to examen her. "Oh my, her skin feels so cold and look at this wound on her wrist." Marisa said to herself mostly. Sam came around and sat on the edge of the couch by Carly's feet. Marisa checked Carly's pulse and found it to be slow but strong. Next she unwrapped Carly's bandage expecting a far worse wound judging from the red and black ichor that seeped through them. Instead what she found was a mostly healed scar with very little blood.

"This makes no sense. No wound like that should heal so fast." This was nothing that Marisa has seen or read about in all her years. The black ichor seemed to flow out the few remaining open cuts on Carly's wrist. The healing was one thing but the black ichor was what really scared her. It could be any number of things she knew and did not know about. "Sam Freddie go get a bowl of warm water, a clean towel, and a blanket from the closet." They both went went and did as he was told.

She continued to examen Carly not really knowing what to do. Sam and Freddie came back and she began to clean away the dry blood and other black goo around Carly's wound to get a good look at what she was dealing with. The wound clean Marisa clearly saw that the last of the black ichor was running out of Cary's wounds. Color was returning to Carly's skin as well. "Still thirsty." Carly moaned. Freddie this time went and got Carl'y some water.

The strength in Carly seemed to be returning as well. She grabbed and held the glass as she drank it with no assistance this time. As Carly drank Marisa took a sample of the black ichor in a specimen jar then started working to clean Carly's arm. The wound was not so bad after it was cleaned up. The black was nearly gone from her vanes and the bite was nothing more then a scare really. Any trace of where she was tied down was also gone. "When was she bit again?" Marisa asked Sam. "Sometime this afternoon." Sam replied.

Marisa looked again at Carly's wrist. The healing is way to fast. It should be at lest a few weeks to be fully healed. Not a few hours and its healed. She was baffled. Next her skin was really cold still but Carly seemed to be doing ok now. "How are you feeling Carly?" Marisa asked. "I'm so thirsty, cold, and tired. More water please." Carly said in a lack luster voice. Freddie taking a little initiative instead of filling the glass again grabbed a bigger thermos and filled that. He brought it back and Carly and Sam went to grab a blanket.

Carly sat up and chugged the water like she was trying to drown herself. "Let me see your arm." Marisa asked when she was finished. She inspected the wound and did not think that the wound needed to be dressed. It was practically healed. She felt Carly's forehead and expecting to feel it warm. Instead she felt the same cold as her arms. Marisa grabbed a blanket from Sam started to wrap Carly up in it. "You just rest up Carly we will take care of you. Just rest." She turned to Sam. "Sam go grab some warm pajamas from her room." Sam took off. Marisa noticed Carly's eyes and did a double take. "Freddie. What color are Carly's eyes?" Marisa asked. "There brown." Freddie answered. That was not the color that she was looking at now though.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was finishing up in his room He had done some cleaning after he called his father. That pink good had dried to something like concrete. It was like silly putty from what he could remember before it dried making it something unique. He must have mixed a bunch of his art supplies together when he was out of it. "I wonder if I can replicate it later and maybe even make it different colors." Spencer thought. He was back in his room readjusting his holster and rechecking his gun when he heard the door slam open and then closed.

"Spencer where you at?" Sam shouted. She noticed the apartment was clean again. Spencer moved his new art out of peoples way. "What's up Sam!" Spencer answered. He heard the sound of foot steps approaching his room. He was just putting his gun in his holster when Sam walked in. "I'm just here to get some... Spencer! What's that in your hand?" Sam was floored. She never knew that Spencer owned a gun. "Look dad gave it to me when I became Carly's guardian." Spencer said. He tucked it into the holster and hid it under his button up.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Sam asked. "Yes Sam dad taught me how to shoot, clean, and disassemble and reassemble it. It was one of the one conditions to be Carly's guardian when dad was stationed. How is Carly anyway?" Spencer said. Sam walked out of Spencer's room and over to Carly's with Spencer following. "She seems to be doing better. She is drinking a lot of water and she is really cold." Sam went over to Carly's dresser and started rummaging through one of the drawers to get the requested items of clothing. "How is she feeling? Is she still in any pain?" Spencer asked as he watched Sam.

"I don't know really. If she is it doesn't seem to be as bad as when we were in the hospital." Sam closed the drawer and turned back to face Spencer who was leaning agents the door jam arms crossed. "Her bite wound healed really fast also. It's not even a scar really." She walked back towards him and past him heading back to Freddie's place. Spencer followed behind. Before Sam opened the door she turned around to look at Spencer. She studied his face and the way he was standing. "You seem... different." Sam said. "What do you mean different?" Spencer asked. "I can't put my finger on it. You just seem different."

Sam said as they walked out of the Shay apartment. They entered the Benson apartment without knocking. Sam walked over to the couch where Carly was laying down. Marisa and Sam helped Carly over to Freddie's room. They placed her on the bed. "I'm going to talk to Spencer help her change and then go ahead and put her in Freddie's bed ok. Put her cloths in the hamper." Marisa instructed. "Ok." Sam answered in a huff. She tossed the pajamas on to the bed and started to help Carly change.

Marisa left Freddie's room and walked back to the living room. Freddie and Spencer where sitting on the couch. They where quiet and kind of staring off into nothing. She went and sat in the arm chair next to Spencer. "How is she doing?" Spencer turned to look at Marisa. "She is weak and cold but she seems to be doing a lot better. But there is one other thing that we noticed." Sam came into the living room, grabbed the big cup that Carly was drinking from, and went to the kitchen where she filled it with more water.

Freddie, Marisa, and Spencer all looked up for the moment to watch. "So what is it that you found out about Carly?" Spencer asked. Sam walked back into the room with Carly's water and made her way back to Freddie's room. Freddie got up to follow Sam. "Well it seems that Carly's eyes have changed color from brown to pale blue. I've never seen anything like that before." Marisa finally told Spencer. "Whoa! is her vision ok, can she still see?" Spencer asked. "Yes her vision is fine Spencer." Marisa said.

Freddie caught up to Sam as she went back to his room. He watched as Sam handed the glass to Carly who drank greedily from it. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his Pear Pad and then walked out to the hall. When she finished she set the cup on the bed side stand and laid down and huddled under the blankets. "Thanks Sam." Carly said. "No problem kid. Get some sleep we will check on you in a little while. Don't hesitate to ask for anything Carly." Sam told her. Sam got up and looked at Freddie. They both left the room but did not shut the door all the way.

They stood in the hall out side his room. Freddie gave Sam a hug and as he was holding her. "How are you holding up Sam?" Freddie asked. Sam hugged him back breathed in Freddie's sent letting it calm her. "I'm ok. How are you?" Sam countered. "I am ok. It has been a wild day. I'm going to check the net for more information. I think you should call your mom maybe she can come here." Freddie spoke. "Oh man my mom I should call her your right! Give me a moment." She reached into her pocket for her Pear Phone and started to call. Freddie retreated back to the living room.

He went and sat back down next to Spencer. "Her wound is healed aside from being cold she looks to be getting better." Marisa finished. "Thats good to hear. Thanks Miss Bension." Spencer said. "Carly is resting. Sam is calling her mom to see if she is ok and to come over." Freddie told his mom and friend when they finished. "Oh dear I hope Sam's mom is ok and can make it here." Marisa said. Sam came into the living room and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Freddie. "Did you get ahold of your mom Sam?" Freddie asked. "No. I got this dumb computer voice saying something about the call can't be completed at this time." Sam replied.

"Try the land line then." Freddie got up and grabbed the phone on the counter and handed to Sam. Taking the phone that was handed to her she dialed the number and put it to her ear. Everyone was watching as she did so. It was a little weird but she ignored it. The phone rang and rang and rang. "She's not picking up!" Sam was a little scared and instead of showing that she got angry. She slammed the phone down on the coffee table. "All it's doing is ringing!" Sam was mad. Freddie was going to say something when she picked up the phone again and dialed a new number.

When she stood and walked over to the corner of the room he was not sure who she was calling but instead of dwelling on it he started to look at news and blog sights about what was happening in the Seattle area. He was checking the official new stories and they all said the same thing. Rabies out break, stay indoors, CDC and National Guard have vaccines for those infected, and some reports of rioters. Then he started to look at the less official blogs and splash face posts. It was a lot more scary what people where reporting. It was almost unbelievable. Reports of people being attacked and not stopping even after being seriously hurt. He did not know what to believe till he came across a video. When he watched it the color drained from his face.

Marisa picked up the jar with the black stuff in it and took it to the kitchen. She wrote on it DO NOT EAT with a permeant marker and then placed it into the fridge and then started to cook dinner. She was worried and needed something to focus on. She started to make enough for all of them plus T-Bo. Thinking of him she worried about him being able to get home. She pulled out her phone and called him. Spencer got up and went to Freddie's room. She was huddled under the blankets and looked to be asleep. He walked in quietly and just stood watching Carly for the moment. He went into the room to go sit on the the edge of the bed. The movement on the bed disturbed Carly but she did not wake.

Satisfied that she was ok and not wanting to risk waking her he got up and left the room. The Phone seemed to ring for forever but it was finally picked up. "Mel! Thank goodness you picked up. Are you ok?" Sam said with relief washing into her voice. "Sam? Yeah I'm fine. I have been trying to call you and mom since I saw the reports about the Rabies out break but something is up with the cell phones. Are you and mom ok?" Melanie questioned "Well I haven't been able to get ahold of mom but she can take take care of herself. I'm fine I just wanted to know if anything weird is going on where you are?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Some of my friends said they saw the National Guard come through. I think there is a road block but I'm not sure." Melanie explained. "Look what ever it is it's not Rabies. Did you get those Nunchuku mom sent you? Keep them close Mel I'm serious, stay away from people acting funny, and if they get to close use them got it." Sam ordered Melanie. Mel wanted to protest but Sam's voice was so serious that she knew that she was not playing around. "Ok Sam I will. Tell everyone to be safe as well. I love you Sam." Melanie said as a good bye.

"Yeah I care too." Sam said to Melanie. She turned the phone off and turned to Freddie. Seeing him she could see he looked scared. "Whats up Freddie?" Sam walked to him and sat next to him. She caught the tail end of the video as it went grey and the re-watch symbol popped up on it. "You have to see this. Everyone you have to come see this video!" Freddie said loud enough to get his mom and Spencer's attention. Spencer and his mom came into the room. They came over to Freddie and leaned onto the couch to see whats up.

Freddie held up his Pear Pad so everyone could see and pressed the re-play button. "Freddie what are we watching?" Marisa asked. "Just watch." Freddie told his mom. The video started out as just a person filming from one end of what looked like his apartment balcony into the street. You could see people just going about there day. It did not look like many people where out. Probably scared of the out break. A person looking like a woman wandered into the street from out of frame and just stood there. A car passes. The vid wobbles as the person taking it moves to the end of the balcony.

The person in the street is lost for a moment but as the vid stops wobbling it centers back on the woman was still standing there. A person shouted at the woman that was standing in the street and the camera moves to show that person. It was barley heard but what ever was said the woman's head whipped in that direction. You could hear the scream as she ran strait at them. The crazed woman barrels right into the unsuspecting victim and starts tearing at his clothing, biting, and snarling.

Marisa covered her mouth. "Freddie I don't want to see this. And none of us should have to see that." She closed her eyes and looked away. People ran in and out of frame. You could see people taking people photos and vids of there own as they watched the carnage. "Mom you really need to see the end." Freddie said. Finally some person ran up to the attacker with a bat. He wound up and swung with a good swing. He tagged the woman in the shoulder. The woman rolled off her victim and turned to the person with bat. She stood and faced the person with the bat her arm that was clobbered hung uselessly.

Her face and clothing where covered in blood. The man on the ground scooted back till he was up agents a building. The crazy woman ran at the man with the bat. He did not have time to get a full swing in so instead he uses the handle to smash her in the face. She went down with a sicking crack as her head hit the concrete. The video again wobbled as the person shooting moved again and then refocused on the original victim. He had several bits to his shoulder and arm.

Blood stained his clothing and ran onto the sidewalk. He was breathing really hard then seemed to slump and his breathing slowed. A cop car lights and siren blaring came into scene. Two cops got out with his taser drawn and his partner had his gun drawn. You can hear shouts ordering the guy with the bat to drop it and get on the ground. The guy complied. The cop with the taser put it away and pulled out his cuffs. He cuffed the man on the ground. Once he was secured. The cop with the gun drawn put his away.

He moved from behind the car to approach the man slumped on the building. Before the cop could get to the man he started convulsing and then slumped to the floor. The cop ran the rest of the way to the man. He started checking vitals and calling into his radio. The man stopped convulsing as the cop was checking him pulled him away from the wall to lay him out. He pointed to his partner who ran to the trunk, he pulled something from the trunk. The man that was attacked sat up suddenly. He turned to the cop and lunged at the cop that was working on him.

His partner dropped the equipment and pulled out his taser. He ran and shot the man attacking his partner but it did not seem to work. He kicked the man off his partner, he dropped his taser and pulled out his gun. His partner started to roll away. The crazy started to scramble after the cop rolling till you see the flash and then hear the pop of two gun shots. The man did not stop till there was a third shot and the man fell to the ground. The video ended and everyone was silent. "That was just horrible Freddie. How could you show us that?" Marisa was not really seeing the true meaning of the video. All she saw where acts of violence.

"So what did we just see?" Spencer asked. "Is that even real." Sam questioned. "Oh its very real. There are at least three other posts of the same thing from the street. If this is a hoax then it is a really good one." Freddie said. Freddie handed his Pear Pad to Spencer. He started reading comments and looking at other videos. "This is something that is very dangerous. And it is not Rabies. It's like there..." Freddie trailed off. "Zombies." Sam finished. Everyone looked at her. "I think she might be right." Spencer said as he watched a different video. Marisa shock her head and went to the kitchen.

She was not convinced they where Zombies but she did know that something bad was happening when people attacked people and cops. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minuets." Marisa called out from the kitchen. She tried to busy herself with the final preparations of dinner. Spencer kept reading and watching new blogs and vids. Sam got up off the arm rest and sat on the other couch. Freddie got up to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. They sat in relative silence just relaxing. "That was intense huh?" Freddie said. "Very. It's just hard to believe. What if that happened to Carly. What would we do?" Sam said into his chest. "Hey Hey Hey Carly is fine. Other then her her eyes and being thirsty she is fine." Freddie wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I will go check on her and see if she wants some more water or food." Sam got up. "Or at least what your mom calls food." Sam quipped as she walked out of the room. "I heard that Sam." Marisa fired back. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Everyone it's time to eat. Freddie set the table please." Marisa instructed. Freddie got up to do as he was told. "Spencer stop with those violent videos and come sit down at the table." Marisa scolded Spencer. He got up and made his way to the table. Sam entered Freddie's room. She quietly sat on the edge of the bed and shook Carly's shoulder.

"Carly hey... hey how are you doing?" Carly woke to Sam shaking her. She took a deep breath. "Whats up Sam" Carly asked in a sleepy voice. "Dinners ready. Do you feel up to come eat or want me to bring something?" Sam explained. Carly blinked a few times. Sam saw for the first time her pale blue eyes. It was something that everyone will notice and it was something different to get use to. "Yeah I think I can use some food. I don't feel like moving though." Carly replied. "Hey its no problem. Lets get you propped up and I'll get you some food." Sam grabbed a few of the pillows and put them behind Carly.

"There you go kid I'll be right back. Sam got up and walked back out to the living room. "Carly says she wants some food but doesn't want to come to the table." Sam explained. Marisa went into the kitchen and then came out a few moments later with a bowl of soup and some slices of bread on tray. She handed it to Sam who took it back to Carly. "Here you go Carly." Sam put the tray on Carly's lap. Sam took the thermos and went and refiled it. "Thanks Sam." Carly started to eat. "Hey do you have a mirror?" Carly asked. "Umm... Hold on let me check the bathroom." Sam went to look.

Finding a hand mirror under the sink she came back and handed it to Carly. She looked into the mirror studying herself very closely. "Wow that is going to take some getting used to. I wonder should I get contacts to change them back?" Carly looked to Sam. It was the first time Sam really got a good look at her eyes. It was something really weird to see her eyes so pale a blue. "It's up to you Carly but you always look good." Sam complemented. "Thanks Sam." She set the mirror down and and continued to eat. Sam handed the remote to Freddie's Tv. "Take it easy Carly. I'll come talk to you in a little bit ok." Sam left to go eat dinner with the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was a quit affair. It was not the best tasting meal, having the taste and constancy of cardboard, to anyone but Marisa. Sam wondered why Marisa cooked the way she did. Just because you try and cook with ingredients with no preservatives and organic did not mean it had to be barley edible. She idly wondered if she could maybe get an organic cook book for her. That idea was discarded because she would not spend money on Freddie's mom. Well maybe she could get him to buy it. Sam wanted to complain but after todays events she just choked down her portion of the meal. Everyone was thinking the same way as Sam about the meal but kept there mouths closed and just ate it. They all just wanted some form of normalcy and quiet company after todays events.

After dinner was finished as the dishes where being cleared Spencer spoke up. "Ms. Bension thanks for dinner." He looks to Sam then Freddie. "Guys I want to thank you for what you did at the hospital. Who knows what they would have done or what could have happened if Carly stayed there. So thank you guy from the bottom of my heart." Spencer got up and went around the table to hug them both. "Spencer Carly is our best friend we have each other's backs. We would never let anything happen to her." Freddie said. "Yeah Spencer Carly is my sister in all but blood anyone wants to mess with her they have to go through me." Sam accentuated her statement by punching her fist into her hand.

With the dishes cleared Freddie went to the kitchen and started to wash them. Sam and Spencer went to talk to Carly. Marisa put whatever left overs in the fridge and then helped dry and put away the dishes. They were quiet as they worked. The only noise being the clanking of dish wear and water sloshing. Freddie was having an inner debate. Should he tell his mom about Sam and him or not. Making his decision he looked up at his mom. "Me and Sam have started dating." Freddie stated as he was working on the last few dishes in the sink. Marisa fumbled with a cup she was drying. Freddie prepared himself for his mom to go ballistic.

He watched as his mother set down the cup to grip the edge of the counter, her head dropping to her chest to take a deep breath. "When did this start?" She asked. Freddie could see the look in his mothers eyes. He could not always tell his mother things going on in his life without her going over board trying to keep him safe. But with everything that has happened in the last 48 hours. "At the lock in we were trying to encourage her to talk to Brad because we though she liked him. Carly tried talking to her and when that did not work I tried to talk to her as well. We were in the court yard talking when she... kissed me. We had our sort of first date here today. I made some food and we just talked."

Freddie finished up the washing the last dish. His mother kept silent as she went back to drying and putting away the dishes again. Freddie stood next to his mom and help her put the last of the plates away. With that completed Marisa "I almost wish you where dating Carly again rather then Samantha." Marisa sighed. Freddie's eyebrows rose way up at that statement. His mom did not Carly any more then she liked Sam. "Freddie Samantha is not right for you. She, she, she... I don't know Freddie she has been so mean and violent to you. I don't trust her." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"Mom Sam and I have had a weird relationship as friends over the years but it just became our thing you know. She has never been malicious it's always been an inconvenience in a way it was almost like our way of flirting. And I want to see where this can lead mom." Freddie looked at his mom. She had a blank look on her face. "Fine Freddie but if she hurts you..." His mother trailed off. "I'll be fine I can take care of myself mom." Freddie hugged his mom.

Sam and Spencer entered Freddie's room. Carly was sitting up in bed watching some Tv. When she heard them enter she turned to them and muted the show she was watching. Her pale blue eyes something that they both were no used to seeing still. "Hey little sister how are you feeling?" Spencer asked as he sat to the side of her while Sam sat near her feet. "Hey guys. I am feeling a lot better." Carly said. "Thats great Carly. Man your new eye color is going to be something to get used to. It's not bad just different. Do you want to stay here or do you want to be in your own bed tonight. You don't need to worry about school tomorrow. Unless you want to go." Spencer said.

"I know I am still getting used to it myself. But I think I can manage to get over to our place. Can Sam spend the night?" Carly asked. "Carly Sam and even Freddie are always welcome over no mater what. You all know that. But after today... and they saved you..." Spencer got quiet. "Don't let it eat at you Spencer. I'm ok now." Carly hugged her brother. As she hugged him she felt something under his shirt. "Spender what is that under your shirt?" Carly looked up at him and made to pull open his button up. Spencer started to answer but his phone went off. He shot off the bed and checked his caller ID. "It's dad I'll be right back."

Spencer left the room and shut the door. Sam and Carly looked at each other. "So got any idea what is going on Sam?" Sam looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath. "I only know what I saw. It seems that what ever is going on it's not Rabies, it could be a new strain but I don't know. But we saw a video of people just attacking others. Freddie and Spencer know more because they were reading articles and stuff. It is all just so chizzed up. I just hope my mom is ok and Melanie stays safe." Sam explained.

"I see. I'm sure they will both be fine. Maybe we should call Gibby tomorrow to see how he is doing." Sam nodded and Carly was silent for several moments. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Carly said. Freddie walked in "Hey ladies." Freddie came in he went around the other side of his bed and sat near Carly's feet."So how are you feeling?" Freddie asked. "I'm fine but think I am ready for this day to just end." She motioned to both her friends with a come here gesture. She pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you so much for saving me." Carly started to tear up.

"Whoa Carly it's ok. We would do it all over again and we know you would try and save ether of us if it where to happen." Freddie consoled Carly. "Yeah like I told Spencer after dinner. Your my sister in all but blood and no one messes with family." Sam added. "Thanks guys. I love you both." It fell into silence for a few moments Sam looked to Freddie and Carly noticed. "Now did you guys figure out what is going between you two?" Leave it to Carly to want to gossip now. Sam and Freddie looked away from each other. Freddie coughed "Yeah we did... We agreed to... try dating and... Well see how things go."'

Carly was looking at Freddie as he spoke. She then looked to Sam who was studding the sheets of the bed. "Thats awesome guys. I am happy for you both. I think you two make a cute couple." Carly hugged both of them again. It then lapsed back into a comfortable silence. "Hey Freddie you mind if I steal Sam for a sleep over tonight." Carly turned off the Tv, pulled off the blankets, and made to stand up. She wobbled but she straitened quickly. "Hey Carly slow down there."

Freddie and Sam each took a side and helped Carly to her feet again and helped to her out to the living room. Spencer was finishing up his phone call. He turned to them as the group entered. They all sat on the couch. Marisa was still busy in the kitchen. "So Spencer whats going on with dad? did he get his emergency leave?" Carly asked her brother.

"Dad is due for a transfer to Italy. He is supposed to get shore leave before. He is trying to move it up. He is calling in a few favors to get it done. He also used a little of his military influence and he is also finding that somethings going on here are not adding up. He is really worried. And he says he loves you and misses you as well."

"Oh I would love to go to Italy someday. I hope he does get to come here. I really miss him but he doesn't need to speed up his leave I'm fine now."

"I miss him too Carly but dad is not liking what he found out going on around us. Anyway are you coming coming home now?"

"Yeah my own bed sounds good right about now." Carly Turns to Sam. "How does that sound Sam?

"I can use some sleep."

"I think we all can use a good night sleep." Freddie added.

"I think that is a good idea." Marisa said as she came into the living room.

"Well then lets get you to your bed."

Spencer picked Carly up bridal style and walked to the door. Marisa opened the door and everyone but Marisa went into the hall. Freddie opened his neighbors door. "Sam hold up a second." Freddie asked. Spencer and Carly went in. Sam stopped and waited. "Whats up Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and say good night."

"Oh what did you want to talk about?"

"In that video we saw what made you say that guy was a Zombie?"

"That? I guess it just reminded me of some of those horror movies I've seen. I mean that one guy only started going crazy when he was bit. So it just came out like that."

"Yeah it does remind me of those movies too. It's an apt description so it works."

"Well is this real life so what ever is really going on we just need stay away from those people. And if they get to close we crack them with the good old butter sock."

"Right." Freddie agreed. They stood there for a moment a little awkward till Freddie took the initiative and hugged Sam. Freddie felt the days tension melt from his body as he hugged her. Sam felt the tension leave her as well. They pulled back to look at each other, they kissed and it started to get a little heated till Freddie's mom made her presence known with a cough. Sam panicked, pushed Freddie away, and jumped back. Freddie feel to his back side. "Sam!" Freddie looked up to Sam who looked pale that his mother caught them kissing.

"I'm sorry Freddie... Um... Ms. Bension... Um.. It's... not what it looks like" Sam trailed off.

"I know about you and Freddie dating Sam. I'm not mad I just don't think you should be kissing where people can walk by. Are you ok Freddie?"

"It's ok mom Sam I'm fine."

"Ms Bension, Freddie I... Ummm... You know what good night. See you all tomorrow."

Sam walked stiffly into the apartment. She was mortified but when the door was shut behind her she shook it off. She looked up to see Spencer sitting on the couch just staring at the Tv not really watching it. She could hear the shower running so Carly must be cleaning up. Sam walked over to him and sat next to him. Girly Cow was on. They sat in silence letting the show be white noise to them. "So what does your dad think about what is going on here?" Spencer just kept staring into the abyss that was the Tv. Sam looked up at Spencer. "So me and Freddie are dating now." Nothing again from Spencer. Sam thought for a second. "Gibby is dancing around naked behind you with a jar of pickles."

There was not even a flicker that Spencer was paying attention. Sam got up and looked into Spencer face. She waved her hands in front of his face and snapped her fingers. "Hey Spencer are you ok?" Spencer jolted finally when Sam clapped her hands. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Sorry Sam whats up?" Spencer finally came back to reality. "I asked are you ok?" She was looking at him with concern. Spencer was clearly upset. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine just thinking about every thing that happened today. We could have lost Carly. Who knows what those people where going to do to her." Spencer had a tremble in his voice.

"Everything is ok now and we would never let anything happen to Carly." Sam said with steel in her voice. "Look lets just get some sleep and forget this day happened." The sound of the water running signaling Carly was done with her shower. "Night Spenc." Sam Chirped. "Night Sam." Spencer replied. He got up as Sam disappeared down the hall. He went turned off the tv and went to his room to get ready for bed. The girls did as well. Carly was already under the sheet of her bed.

"So Sam tell me what you talk about with Freddie?"

"Oh you know this and that."

"Come on Sam you can tell me. I thing you two are going to be a great couple."

"It was nothing major just embarrassing Carly."

Carly looked at Sam with a pleading look.

"Ok fine we just said good night and we had a good night kiss. Happy?"

"Awwwww! So cute. You shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm so happy for you Sam, Freddie is a great friend and he will be an even greater boyfriend. Plus you can't deny that he has grown to be really cute. He is a decent kisser too."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle and finished getting ready for bed and climbed into Carly's bed next to her.

"It was nice till his mom caught us."

"Ouch. I did not hear her freak out."

"Yeah I was just as surprised as well. She said she knew about us so Freddie must have told her we were together. I'm a little nervous we are going to screw up all our friendships..."

"You won't we can all be mature about this even if you guys break up. Which I'm not saying will happen."

It was quiet and Sam was thinking about what Carly said about Freddie being cute and a good kisser.

"Carly do you have any feelings for Freddie still?"

Carly who was starting to nod off new blue eyes opened and she sat up.

"What? No! No, no, no, no. Just no. We went down that road and it would not work. I never told you but me and Freddie before we broke up we talked a really long time about what it would mean if we tried to keep dating. You were right it was just survivors gratitude. I love Freddie but only as a brotherly sisterly way not romantic at all."

"Now who is keeping secrets. We don't need to know about every conversation we have though. Thanks for telling me. Anyway lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we can see what is going on with Gibby and with the world out side."

"Good night Sam."

"Night Carly."

Carly rolled to her side and Sam rolled to be face down on her pillow. They drifted off to sleep. In his room Spencer was also getting ready for bed. He put his gun under his bed and changed into some pajamas. He was so scared about what happened today. It was his job to protect Carly while dad was away and he felt as if he failed to do that. He was not going to fail again. Carly was his little sister and shared his blood. It was lucky that her friends that he loved as siblings saved the day. Across the hall Freddie was also getting ready for bed. He pulled his blankets back and got in bed. He laid on his back thinking about all that had happened this day. He too drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The homes where calm and quiet. Everyone was asleep resting peacefully in there beds. Freddie was on his side buried under the covers and had a pillow over his head. Spencer was on his face with the blankets half hazard all over himself snoring away. Sam was laying in Carly's bed presumably next to her best friend. Normally she would be sprawled out if she could but since she was sharing the bed she was curled up contently under the sheets. She stirred in bed and rolled over. She woke just enough and felt as if something was missing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked for where Carly's alarm clock glowed in the dark. "Great 4:00 am."

She looked in the dim light of the room looking for where Carly could have gone. "Wonder where she is? Probably in the bathroom or something?" Sam thought. She laid there on her back thinking if she wanted to get up and get something to drink or maybe a snack. She decided on both. She slid from under the covers and sat on the end of the bed for a moment. It was hot and she was wearing a pair of green pajama shorts and a thin top. She was standing up when she heard a couple of soft creaks coming from down the hall. "She probably had the same idea." Sam got up and went to the kitchen. Not seeing Carly she poured herself some juice and a plate of left overs and started to eat at the counter. She looked up as she heard more shuffling from down the hall again.

She looked up expecting to see Carly or even Spencer maybe. When nothing showed she resumed eating and finishing her drink. She placed the dishes into the sink and rinsed her hands off. She heard a crash this time and looked up fast. It sounded like it came from Spencer's room. "What is going on?" Sam thought. She slowly trekked her way out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the hall where she stopped. The door to Spencer's room was cracked open. That was a little weird because he kept it closed when he went to sleep. She stepped lightly and slowly to the door. As she got closer she heard more knocks and shuffling as she got closer.

Swallowing her growing suspicions she opened the door. There was nobody in the room. Spencer was not in bed as Sam would have expected. She turned on his light and looked around. His bed sheets where bunches and all over. She turned off the light and started to leave. As she was turning she heard and felt a heavy thud on the floor. It was coming from the bathroom. She again slowly made her way to the door and slowly opened it. There no light and all she heard was a squelching sound she fumbled to turn the over head light on.

When she finally got the light on she saw blood all over the walls. It was nothing Sam was experienced with. It was worse then seeing the bodies at the hospital the other day. Those people where unknowns this was Spencer a man that was like her older brother laying there with blood was pooled on the floor under him. Carly was hunched over on the balls of her feet over the bloody body of Spencer where it all came from. Sam was again reminded of the cheap B horror films as she took in the scene before her. His side was ripped open with Carly chewing on something coming from inside of Spencer. "Carly? What did you do to Spencer!" Carly stood and turned to Sam so fast.

The girl that was Carly had eyes wide and unblinking, blood and gore dripped from her face. She screamed loud and charged Sam. Carly tackled her to the ground and locked on to Sam with an iron grip. Time seemed to slow for Sam as Carly managed to get her teeth into her arm. She watched with a strange detachment as her arm was being chewed on. It strangely did not hurt as a chunk of flesh was torn from her body. She was vaguely aware as Spencer started to stand up as she crashed into the tile floor hard. Her head bounced off it with a sound that could send chills through even the most unshakable constitution. Her vision started to go blurry and black was closing in. Carly was working on eating her arm. More chunks where torn as Carly scratched and bit into her arm.

Her blood was mixing on the floor with Spencer's. A large and long gout of blood shoot from where flesh was missing from her arm. Her blood mixing with Spencer's on the tile floor She watched through blurring eyes as Spencer came closer his eyes the same pale blue as Carly's. Spencer closed in his arms out and reaching for her neck and as the cold and blood soaked hands closed around Sam's neck her vision quickly faded to black. Sam sat up with a huge gasp of air as she woke up from her nightmare. She blearily looked around Carly's room Everything had seemed so vivid and real. She had never had a nightmare so scary in all her life. She was shaking that was how scary it was. The alarm clock again glowing showing the time to be again 4:00 am. Carly was still in bed soundly sleeping under her covers.

Sam checked her arm feeling the fantom sensation of her dream still lingering. She climbed from bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen. She grabbed a jug of juice and started drinking right from the carton. Not much rattles her and she had never been rattled by a dream but there is a first time for everything. She downed the rest of the juice and slammed the empty jug on the counter. She heard shuffling from the hall and watch as Spencer came into the living room yawing. "Hey Spenc what are you doing up?" Sam said in a low voice. Spencer looked up to Sam. "I could ask you the same thing." Spencer countered.

"I had a dream. Felt so real. I wanted to get some juice and shake it off."

"What was the dream about?"

"It was so real and graphic. I never had any dream like it. Me, you, and Carly where in it. It was... and I would rather forget it. How about you?"

"About the same. I woke up and just could not get back to sleep right away so I decided to get some juice too.

Sam held up the empty carton. "I finished it though."

"Oh oh well. Milk will do."

Spencer opened the fridge and got the milk carton and a glass to poor himself a glass. He was putting the carton back when the door to the apartment slammed open. Something was tossed in by someone are from behind the wall. It landed with a clatter on the table. Both Spencer and Sam where to slow to do anything as a blinding light and defining sound rang out blinding and making there ears ring. Heavy foot falls came next as at least six people stormed the home. The muffled sound of voices came to them and then they where forced to the floor. Spencer's hands where cuffed with zip ties. Sam though struggled and managed to get one hand free. With that free hand was all that was needed.

She managed to grab hold of one of the appendage of who was trying to restrain her. First she tired to get to his elbow to squeeze using her patented sleeping presser point. But she could not get the angle right. Instead she just latched on to the wrist with a vice like grip. She twisted said appendage with all the strength she could muster. The sound of a snap then the yell of pain was heard. The knee planted into her back was removed and with a battle cry Sam surged up off the floor. Her vision was blurry but she found her next target the person holding Spencer to the floor.

She tackled and then started to pummel who ever it was. Spencer tried to get up but was pulled from the kitchen by someone else and again a knee was placed on his back. Two more people ran in and tried to pull Sam from there comrade. One hand was wrapped around a harness full of equipment, of what looked like a soldier, holding him in place while Sam worked his face. She managed to hit with a few great shots. One so hard she cracked the goggles he was wearing, till the other two people managed to grab her. She could not punch any more but she was not done struggling to break free.

The soldier who got his face brutalized had enough of Sam struggles pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into the meaty part of her thigh. That was enough to send her into deep sleep. At least that was what he thought. So it was shocking that she continued to keep moving albeit at half the speed. It did nothing to loosen her grip on his harness. "If I go down I'm taking you with me." Sam managed to slur out. She raised her fist and managed one more punch before another syringe was jammed into her arm this time. With that she slummed forward still clutching the harness. The soldier was standing up and was starting to try and secure her hands with zip cuffs.

Her hand was locked around his gear. Spencer not knowing what was going on. "SAM! What did you do to her!" He began to struggle again and then he too felt a prick in his thigh. He looked down to see a needle sticking in him and he was next to go unconscious. Spencer woke up in a hot sticky mess of sweat. "Gah! That was so intense." Spencer mumbled out. He was so shaken by his nightmare. His hair was stuck to his face and the pillow case was soaked. He started to push himself up. He looked to his clock reading it was 3 am. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took a moment to collect himself.

He got up and went to his bathroom to clean up and answer the call of nature. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had never had such a vivid dream before or layered dream. He splashed some cold water on his face and then on the back of his neck. He dried off and went out into the hall way and over to Calry's room. He knew it was dumb but he just wanted to check on Carly and Sam. He quietly opened the door as quietly as he could. He slipped into the room and walked over to the bed as silently as he could. He saw that both girls where fine so he let out a breath and left heading back to bed.

Across the hall in the Benson home Freddie was also up. He was looking up more articles and videos of what was going on. Trying very hard to put the pieces together of what was going on and what was being hidden. Their was some obvious censoring of the footage in the news but the footage from normal people was a little more raw. A lot of people where setting up places of refuge like his building has done. It also looked like a lot of people have figured out that these Zombies had a number of things that they all did when they turned and had a few vulnerabilities they could exploit. All this was being spread by all the social media sights.

What was scary was the main stream news was so slow to report these findings. It could be they where waiting for confirmation from official government or scientist. He was starting to get the big picture when their was a soft knock on his door and his mothers voice. "Freddie are you still up?" His mother called to him. "Yeah mom come on in." Freddie got up and went to sit on his bed as his mother came in and sat next to him.

"I was having a bad dream and just wanted to make sure you where ok honey. What are you doing still up?"

"I was just trying to find out more information on what is going on."

"Oh Freddie I knew I shouldn't have taken those parenting blocks off the computer. I don't want you looking at that dreadful stuff. I'm putting them on right now."

"Mom no that wont help and I figured out how to fight back at those Zombie things."

"What are you saying Freddie. Those things can't be Zombies their people infected with a new strain of Rabies."

"Mom it is not Rabies. This is something that is a lot more dangerous. People get shot and don't go down, their blood is coagulated, and their eyes cloud over turning white. The only way to take them out is to destroy the brain. And the scariest thing is if you are bit you will turn within a few hours to seconds depending on how fast you die. I've been posting about this all over every social media site and any news group that will let me post it along with all the videos that support the claims. Others have been posting similar things as well. The only thing I can't seem to figure out is how lucky Carly is that she hasn't turned." Marisa looked at her son with eyes full of fear. She wanted to pack him in a car and get out of the city fast as her car would drive.

"I need to go down to the people guarding this place and tell them what is going on."

"No you will not Fredward Benson! I don't want you anywhere near those people with guns!"

"Mom you don't get it. I can help everyone in the building!"

"No!"

"But mom this is a huge thing peoples lives are at stake!"

"Freddie your life is more important then anything to me."

"Mom please."

"Fine ok." Freddie looked relieved and grateful. "But in the morning and I'm coming with you. Understood?"

"Ok that works. Thanks mom." Freddie got up and turned off his monitor and then went back to his bed. "Good night Freddie." His mom hugged him. "Night mom." She turned off his light and closed his door.


End file.
